1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baker's oven.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A well-known type of baker's oven has, within an insulating casing, a number of substantially cylindrical compartments one above the other, separated by insulating decks, each of the compartments being accessible, for loading and unloading, by way of a passage with a hinged door, at the front of the casing. A shaft extending axially through all of the compartments and driven by a motor carries, in each compartment, a circular support or turntable for articles to be baked, and each compartment is heated individually by thermostatically controlled electric heating elements under the top and upon the bottom of the compartment. Bread baking tins, or trays, carrying bakery products, may be loaded onto or unloaded from each compartment's turntable support.
Ovens of this type have proved to be successful, but although such an oven will generally occupy less floor area than a conventional baker's oven of similar capacity, its width is likely to be such that it cannot, in some cases, be passed through the doorway of an existing bakery for installation.